El sueño de una nación que llora
by n.n-.Shiro.-n.n
Summary: Ella conoce poco sobre su propia cultura y lo sabe. Ella es arribista y lo sabe. Ella es frívola y conformista y lo sabe Éstas son las lágrimas que derrama cada día, algún día espera que alguien las vea y se dé cuenta de su significado. Fem!Chile


**El sueño de una nación que llora**

_Yo soy el aire, la brisa y el mar  
Y el Amazonas que herido  
Sangra por vuestra ambición  
Yo soy parte de él._

(Mägo de Oz, 'La Venganza de Gaia')

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. El paso del tiempo es algo tan efímero como cruel; tan doloroso que me quema el corazón y me despedaza el alma con cada segundo que de presente se vuelve pasado…

La joven pasea su mano por la hierba y mira hacia el mar, que usualmente cubre sus playas. Aquel mar que todos quienes la rodean aman, aquel mar del que ella es soberana.

¿Por qué llegué a esto? ¿Quería realmente que todo se volviese como está ahora? Recuerdo que hubo un tiempo en que no me sentía tan enferma, tan descuidada, olvidada y frustrada. En ese tiempo también recuerdo que se vivía distinto, la gente era distinta; era gente de la tierra, gente quien no tenía más pretensiones que sobrevivir y honrar la tierra. En aquel entonces yo era muy joven, por lo que nunca logré comprender la importancia de aquello y preferí olvidarlo para entregarme por completo a lo nuevo, a lo fresco, a la vanguardia de aquellos que aunque no eran de mi tierra, me sedujeron con la facilidad con la que un hombre seduce a una mujer, con esporádicas miradas y sonrisas encantadoras.

Se levanta y mira hacia atrás. El Mc Donald's que adorna la esquina de aquella calle abarrotada de gente la hace suspirar pesadamente. Se levanta y deja que su melena negra baile al son de la brisa marina, mientras comienza a caminar por las calles, paseando su mirada por la gente, los autos. Su mirada ahí se detiene, en cuanto un auto deja escapar una humareda negra que hacen que su tos vuelva.

Ya no recuerdo qué es estar sana. Hace mucho que mi cuerpo sucumbe ante los deseos de otros, y yo a ello me entrego sin saber si realmente es lo que le hace mejor a mi gente. Pero, es lo que quieren, independiente de si es lo mejor o no. Ellos quieren seguir por este camino, sin mirar atrás. Aun no comprenden que el mismo error ya fue cometido. La influencia de los del exterior ha influenciado negativamente en la forma en que mi gente se relaciona con su entorno, con su tierra y con su propia gente.

Su celular vibra en el bolsillo de sus pantalones, pero lo ignora y continúa su trayecto por aquellas calles, con paso parsimonioso. Nuevamente, la tos la acosa y una parte de su cabeza, que le ha dolido ya desde hace un par de semanas, comienza nuevamente a palpitar. Se pasa una mano por el sector, y sonríe con tristeza mientras lo acaricia con dulzura.

Me sigue doliendo. Y me dolerá por más tiempo, aquel pequeño lugar en mi cabeza. También mis caderas y piernas, la sangre corre todos los días por ellas, hay explosiones y hay veces que no puedo más que sentarme. Debo volver a preguntarme ¿Por qué llegué a eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Es realmente necesario dañar mi ambiente para pertenecer al 'primer mundo'?

La joven mira aquellas torres enormes que pueden verse desde toda la bahía. Saca su teléfono celular del bolsillo y revisa quien la llamo. Frunce el seño y aprieta la mandíbula haciendo que sus labios, bañados en brillos, se transformen en una gruesa línea. Alza la mirada al cielo, parece recordar.

- _campo, mi campo, mi vasto campo_… - canta mirando hacia el interior. Los edificios no le dejan ver el horizonte. Un horizonte que antes era adornado por árboles, arbustos pequeños, grava y arcilla, ahora lleno de casitas…

... que lamentablemente volverán a caer. Siempre caen. Nunca se mantienen estables, porque no hay forma que lo hagan, si no son firmes. Pero es imposible hacerlas firmes si sus dueños no tienen el dinero para pagar los materiales. Materiales que podríamos tener, materiales que podríamos perfeccionar. Pero no lo hacemos…

- _Los héroes cabalgan sobre el campo… los héroes del pasado…_ - vuelve a susurrar, notando aquel dolor en sus caderas otra vez y que el palpitar en su cabeza vuelve a hacerse intenso. No puede seguir andando. No mientras el dolor esté ahí. Se sienta sobre la hierba otra vez. Y suelta una risa irónica al notar que su celular vibra otra vez. Bufa, lo mira y lo deja caer sobre la hierba.

Recuerdo cuando esto aún tenía hierba nativa. Cuando aún el mar estaba limpio, y cuando lo que adornaba la bahía no eran barcos industriales y contaminantes, sino pequeñas barcas de pescadores.

¿Por qué sacrifiqué tanto, si es que en realidad lo que gané fue solo hacerme daño? El dolor en mi cabeza, el dolor en mis caderas, el dolor de mi gente, el dolor de mi tierra

La joven se agarra la cabeza con frustración. Le duele mucho y no puede curarlo, su corazón está partido en la mitad. Todos sus dolores son por estar partida a la mitad, por venderse a quien la quiera, por pensar más en lo que dirán de ella quienes controlan el mundo, el poder, que en lo que realmente necesita para poder volverse poderosa.

No por nada me han nombrado de maneras peyorativas antes. Algunos me tratan peor que otros, mis propios hermanos de sangre y tierra son los más crueles. Aunque no soy nadie para quejarme, tampoco es que yo sea la más amable, o la más conciliadora. Tampoco es que me importe mucho qué piensen ellos, que son mis hermanos, mi familia; si es que tengo el apoyo de los magnates, de los vanguardistas, de los fuertes, de los 'primer mundistas' no me importa. ¡Ni siquiera me preocupo de mi propia gente, cuando sobre negocios e imagen se trata!

La chica llora. Está frustrada, furiosa. Está enojada. El cielo, antes azul, se oscurece repentinamente, un manto de gris algodón de lágrimas se cierne sobre la ciudad. La chica no para de llorar.

¿Por qué vendo parte de mí al resto? ¿Soy realmente tan inútil, tan tonta, tan pobre para no poder hacer nada por mi cuenta? ¿No puedo acaso solucionar yo mis propios problemas? ¡Tengo gente capaz, inteligente! ¡Tengo materiales para hacerlo! ¿Por qué no puedo depender de mí misma, arriesgarme, y utilizar mis propios recursos para sobresalir de esta crisis, para demostrar que soy realmente útil? Todos mis hermanos han pasado por ello. Los bosques nativos únicos en el mundo, de uno de mis hermanos, mueren cada día, se pierden, se contaminan y él no puede hacer nada para evitarlo. El yugo del hombre del norte es más fuerte. Esa siutiquería propia de nuestro continente acaba con nosotros, con nuestra carne, nuestra sangre. Nos mata lentamente, pero somos tan masoquistas que eso nos hace felices, después de todo, con lo que les damos, ¡ellos hacen maravillas! Maravillas, que a veces pienso nosotros también podríamos lograr…

La chica se levanta frente a las primeras gotas, aunque el dolor en sus caderas, su cabeza y su corazón aún no menguan. Está sola, la gente ha subido a sus autos, dejando que suelten ese humo venenoso que poco a poco va matándola, ahogándola y ensuciándola. Ella conoce poco sobre su propia cultura y lo sabe. Ella es arribista y lo sabe. Ella es frívola y conformista. Lo sabe todo y aun así no cambia.

Ni siquiera recuerdo todos los nombres de las culturas que en mí viven. Ni siquiera recuerdo las lenguas antiguas, no en su totalidad. No recuerdo como tocar los instrumentos de mi gente. Tampoco me preocupo realmente de los logros de los míos, prefiero vanagloriar los logros de otros, y mirar en menos los que me pertenecen.

Ella mira el pequeño estero que parte la ciudad a la mitad; está sucio, ya no hay vida en él. ¿Están destinados a quedar así todos los ríos de su tierra? ¿Por qué no puede buscar soluciones sustentables, soluciones que generen bienes, que generen tranquilidad y estabilidad, sin dañarla a ella en el proceso?

Es posible, pero muy caro. No puedo pagarlo ¿o es que no quiero hacerlo? No lo sé. Yo sola no puedo tomar las decisiones, necesito la opinión de todos. De toda mi gente, de todos los que quieren mi progreso, independiente si éste será mi verdugo o no.

La chica toca la arena. Su arena. Toca su vientre y lo aprieta. Ella tiene vida adentro. No vida como las de otras mujeres, todo su cuerpo da vida, todo su cuerpo es fértil. Todo su cuerpo es cultura. Todo su cuerpo es persona. Todo su cuerpo tiembla con frecuencia. Sus poros explotan usualmente, dejando salir humaredas nocivas. Tan perniciosas como las humaredas de los autos, de las chimeneas. Solo que unas son naturales, son de su tierra, son parte de ella, mientras que las otras son traídas del norte, con materiales que de ella misma extraen.

- _Nunca pararán de sacrificar, el todo por el todo con tal de ganar, y la ecología grita día a día…_ - la muchacha llora otra vez, y ahoga un grito en su garganta seca y herida - _"Se mueren los ríos y también el mar, el mar..."_

El mar que es mío, el mar que es mi sangre, la tierra que es mi carne, las plantas son mis hijos, también los animales y los humanos. Son mis hijos, son mi gente son mi vida. Sin ellos yo no existo, no soy nada sin ellos ¿Cuándo comprenderán que pueden más? ¿Qué son capaces de sobresalir? Lo pueden lograr si lo quieren, si se dan cuenta de lo que valen. Soy tierra mestiza; soy gente de la tierra y gente del dinero por igual. Soy fuente de vida y asesina de la misma. Pero puedo darle estabilidad a mi gente, si ellos lo desean, tengo lo que necesitan, deben usarlo. No deberían venderse al mejor postor, no deberían venderme a los que manejan el mundo. Yo puedo otorgarles lo mismo que los otros nos venden, solo necesito de mi gente, de mi gente trabajadora y esforzada que merece más de lo que tiene.

Soy la nación de Chile y éstas son las lágrimas que derramo cada día como ríos de lava. Algún día espero que alguien las vea y se dé cuenta del significado de ellas.

"_La tierra dolida llora en su desolación, al ver como el hombre la destruye sin razón"_

____________________________________  
_

_Una explicación: Chile aquí se representa como soberana de Tierra, como Estado y como mujer. Es decir, Chile es un todo, no separable, aunque claramente tierra y orden político son cosas independientes, en este ensayo fue tratado como una entidad conjunta, para de esa forma crear al Chile mujer._

_Para mi chile es un pais matriarcal, femenino, por lo tanto, a pesar de que existen tantos fics de un Chile masculino y este es el mas aceptado, he preferido utilizarla como mujer :D_


End file.
